Sweet December
by AhoyFromTheTardis
Summary: Shaun Diviney and Andy Clemmensen. Don't like, don't read. really good, but humour aswell as tragedy and such. more info in story XD
1. chap 1

A/N Okay. Now, normally, I would rather have Shaun Diviney all to myself, but I have read a few good stories with the Andy and Shaun pairing, and I thought they were pretty sweet.

So, naturally, I decided to do my own one. Oh, by the way, the main categories are Tragedy and Romance, but there will also be some hurt/comfort, friendship and humour in this story!

Disclaimer: okay, I do not own the characters, or the lovely band short stack. I only own the plot. So... know anybody?

~~~~~~~~Shaun P.O.V~~~~~~~~~

I sighed and lay down on my bed. Andy was meant to come over and hour ago. Of course, I was worried. What if he was victim to a bloody gun fight? What if he was in a car crash? Hell, what if he was raped or something? I shook those thoughts away and waited. I mean, he's been late loads of times before, and he's never been hurt or anything. I'm just being the usual worry wart. But, he's never been this late before.

Then, right on cue, the door bell rang.

"Andrew Nicolai Clemmensen!" I yelled, racing for the door. "What took you so long?"

I quickly opened the door, but obviously didn't stand back far enough, and ended up whacking the door into my forehead.

"Ahh! Shit!" I yelled, holding my throbbing head. I saw stars, and closing my eyes didn't help.

"Shaun Shaun Shaun Shaun Shaun" He muttered, shaking his head. He walked over to my freezer and brought out a packet of frozen peas and wrapped them up in a tea towel, then walked over to where I was whimpering on the ground like a sissy.

I looked up and saw double of the handsome blonde. Wait, handsome? I shook the thought off, it was probably from when I hit my head. Andy put the wrapped up peas on the bump to try and stop the swelling. "Thank god we don't have a gig for a while." Smiled Andy. "I would hate for our fan girls to be disappointed about the bump on your pretty face." Andy usually made comments like this, but this time, it didn't have that same tone. It actually sounded like... he meant it.

I thought nothing of it. He was probably just concerned. "I need to lie down." I groaned, walking over to my couch. Many of our fans think that just because we're famous, we're filthy rich. Hell, if I was, I wouldn't be living in this dump. They come up to us and ask for our stuff, like "SHAUN! Can I have your shoe?" and I'm just like "NO! I need my shoe! You can't have it!"

Andy sat next to me, but, for some reason, it was kinda awkward for me.

'Andy. Are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't seem like his normal happy-go-lucky self.

"You just whacked your head on your very own door and now have a massive bump there, and you asking me if I'm alright? Dude, you must really have a concussion." He smiled like it was nothing, but it looked strained.

"Andy. Don't play coy with me. I may be feeling like my head just exploded, and I may be feeling a little dizzy, but I can tell when my best friend isn't himself. You can trust me. What's the matter?

He sighed. "Bradie already knows, mum and dad already know. I guess you should know too. Just..." He licked his lips nervously. "Just make sure this won't affect our friend ship." He looked down to his hands that were in his lap, then into my eyes. He could see that nothing would break our friendship in there somehow. "Well. Shaun. I- I'm... I'm gay." He whispered the last part, and I almost didn't hear him.

"Wait... What?"

He looked tired and upset. "You heard me Shaun. I'm gay. I like guys."

He got up to leave, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him, forgetting about my head.

"Wait." I voice was strained and croaky for some reason. "I need to tell you something too."

He gave me an odd look, but sat back down anyway. "What?" He asked.

"I'm gay too." Wait... What? I'm gay? Since when was I gay?

"Great. Now you're just making fun of me. I knew I shouldn't have told you." He, yet again, got up to leave but I, yet again, stopped him.

I got up. "No Andrew. I'm not. I really am gay." It was then I realised. I finally knew why things didn't work out with Brooke and I. I was gay. "And there's something else too." I leaned closer to Andy and whispered "I love you." I was afraid, and I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to, but I still knew that the option wasn't there. I edged in closer and I have ever been to his face, and our eyes fluttered close simultaneously. I closed the gap between us and our lips met in a slow, tender and loving kiss.

Though, only too quick, I pulled back, afraid of what he might say.

"You do? You really do? No jokes, no nothing? You're really gay and you really are in love with me?"

I sighed, waited for the laughter. "Yes, yes, yes yes, yes and yes"

But the laughter didn't come. But what did was another kiss, this one a little more exciting and this time started by him.

He pulled back this time. "Me too Shaun. I love you too." Then pulled me back in for another kiss.

A/N Well, did you guys like? I did. NO! This is not a one shot! I plan on making this a tragedy as well. But, I don't know which one will die. But, let me know what you guys thought. XD. Ciao.


	2. chap 2

Okay. So. I LOVE THE FIRST CHAPTER! Okay, anyways, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: Why do you people hate me so much? I don't own it, so don't rub it in! (Or, I'll go hunt you down at your house and rub salt into your wounds, but shh, don't tell anyone!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Andy P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned and squinted, the sunlight coming through the cracks in the curtains covered my face, and more importantly, my eyes. This place was kind of uncomfortable. Looking around, I saw why. I was on the couch with Shaun's arm around my waist. He was sleeping peacefully. At first I was startled. Then, like a tidal wave, my thoughts came back to me, crashing through my head. I smiled as I remembered what happened last night. This didn't go exactly according to plan. I was just going to watch a movie with Shaun, then he somehow made me confess my gayness to him, then, for another turn of events, he claimed he was gay too, and that he was in love with me! Then, he kissed me.

My smile turned into a very pleasant grin. I was utterly sure that Shaun and I were dating now. Well, 99.9% sure anyway. I heard my watch make that annoying wretched beep beep noise, claiming that it was now 11:00 am. SNAP! I've got to go home and babysit Christopher!

"Shaun" I said softly, trying to wake him up. "Shaun!" I started shaking him softly, then harder."Shaun! Wake up! I've got to go!" He gave a groan and rolled over, falling off the coach and onto his cute bum.

"Argh. Why am I always the one getting hurt?" He asked groggily. I laughed.

"Come on. Wake up. I've gotta go babysit." I got off the couch and helped Shaun up. "I love you. Bye!" I said, kissing his lips. He hugged me, muttered a love you back, and stumbled to his bedroom.

I laughed and walked out of the house and got into my car. I had an hour to get back home. Plenty of time.

It took a total of 40 minutes to get back home. I blame the traffic.

I ran to my room as quietly as I could, and made it look like I was asleep in my room all night. But, of course, Bradie came in.

"Andy! Where were you all night?" He yelled at me, furious. He doesn't like to be kept in the dark about things. His yelling, of course, was brought to the attention of mum and dad, who came running in to see what all the ruckus was about, Christopher in tow.

"What's going on? Why weren't you home last night Andy?' Asked my mum.

I groaned. "I went over to Shaun's. " They all, well, except for Chris, opened their mouths as if to say, well duh! But before they could, I continued. "I told him I was gay, he told me he was gay, he said he loved me, he kissed me, I told him I loved him, I kissed him. We watched a movie, fell asleep, woke up, bad traffic, came home, and now we're having this conversation." I said as quick as I could.

"Nothing, you know... Happened... Right?" Asked mum hesitantly.

"No, mum, nothing happened. Promise." I reassured her with slightly red cheeks.

"Okay. Now, now. Just because you two can't get pregnant, who's to say you won't get a disease? So, any time, you... you know... yeah... Use a condom."

"MUM!" Yelled Bradie and I disgusted. Christopher just giggled.

"Okay, okay, just making sure. Now. We're all about to leave. We'll come back, because first I have to take Christopher to the doctors for a check up, then we'll bring him back here and leave. Love you." She came over and kissed the top of my head. I replied with an I love you too mum, and they all left the room. Just before he left too, Christopher came and gave me a huge hug and said "I luv woo Dee!" and giggled before exiting the room. I smiled and lay back down. Resting.

I woke up to the sounds of a siren and knocking on my front door. Confused, I went and opened it. Standing there was a Police Officer. "Are you Andrew Nicolai Clemmensen?" He asked me.

"Yes. Yes I am? What? What's going on?" I was worried by now.

"Well son, it might be better for you to sit down." I led him to the living room, and we sat down.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but... Your family died in a car accident half an hour ago." He looked shameful and disgusted by the fact that he had to bring such sad news.

"WHAT!" I yelled. It couldn't be. I fell off the chair I was sitting on and rolled into a ball, my body racking with my sobs.

"I'm sorry son. There were no survivors."

"THAT DOESN'T BRING THEM BACK THOUGH, DOES IT?" I got up and ran past the officer, who fell on his butt. I ran out the front door and got into my car. I drove to Shaun's house as fast as I could without breaking the speed limit.

It took about 20 minutes this time. I jumped out of my car and ran straight into Shaun bedroom. Shaun woke with a start.

"Wassgoonon?" He slurred. His vision started clearing up and he took one look at my distraught face. All it took was one look.

"ANDY! What's the matter? What happened?" He ran over and pushed me down onto his bed, then cuddled me, rocking me as I told him what happened. By the end of it, he was crying too. But only quite tears were shed. I was still bawling like a baby.

"Th-ey s-s-s-a-id th-there w-were no sur-viv-ors" I managed to get out between hiccoughs.

"Shh... Shh..." He tried to sooth me. It was working. I was slowly falling asleep. Before my words started making no sense, I thanked him and fell asleep. Letting the dark, cold world take me down.


	3. chap 3

A/N Okay, I know Andy's family died in the last chappie, but that wasn't the tragedy bit. Yes, I really do mean what you're thinking. Either Andy or Shaun will die at the end. Sorry, but, that's how the plot works. Well, chapter three!

~~~~~~~Shaun P.O.V~~~~~~~

Andy was still upset from what happened a month ago. He had stopped eating normally and only ate a meal a day, and that meal was pretty small. He talked and kissed and hugged me, but sometimes I would catch him crying. I even caught him cutting himself in the bath tub once. It was really starting to frighten me. He moved in recently, partly because of how he loved me, and partly because he didn't want to face that house again. I really understood what he meant.

We were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast, the only meal Andy ate.

"Andy. You can't throw your life away you know? Your twenty years old now. You need to stop wallowing." I knew how much of a risk that was, but I had to. I couldn't just stand here and watch him throw away his lifelike a dirty piece of paper and not do anything about it. I tried coaxing him, but it just wouldn't work. I needed to put my foot down.

"WHAT? My family is gone Shaun! I have nothing to live for except you! I have no mum. I have no dad. I have no more brothers. All I have is a boyfriend who obviously doesn't know what I'm going through!" He yelled, standing up and sending the food flying everywhere.

"I do understand what you're going through! I have no family either!"

"Shaun, just cause your parents and brothers are in America does not mean you have no family." He hissed.

"Andy. My family aren't in America. I only said that because I had to keep myself strong. They died. Our house was robbed. Luke and Liam were raped and my parents had to be the ones to rape them. The robbers then killed my family, and they videotaped everything, from the raping to the deaths. So I didn't end up like a barely live wreck, I just pretended that they moved to America. In order for myself to believe that, I had to make others believe that. I do understand what you're going through. Just be thankful you didn't have to witness what they went through like I did with mine." I was crying now, and so was he. I hadn't told anybody that story. I even made myself forget it, but under these circumstances, they had resurfaced.

"Shaun." He whispered. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He breathed.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known. I've never told anybody that." I gave him a watery smile. "Let's think up ways to get through this."

"I think I got one." We were sitting in the lounge room on the floor with heaps of paper around us.

"My family could have gone to visit your family." I agreed with that, and we started to widen up the story. By then end we had this. Andy's family had gone to live with my family because of financial problems. Andy moved in with me because he had a fight with his family because he didn't want to leave. Later on, Andy and I started to develop feeling for each other.

"You know? I think this might work." Said Andy, putting his head on my lap.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it will. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Yeah, you probably do."

"Shit."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Cutie!"

He sighed and fell asleep on my lap, and I followed suit.

Andy was on the couch when I woke up. That little shit. He didn't bother to wake me up. Grinning evilly, I got up and walked over to his peaceful figure. Studying him, I got an idea. I ran to our bedroom and grabbed my mini fog horn I owned, and went back to him. Slowly, I put the little can near his face so it was loud enough to scare him, but not loud enough to cause damage to his ears.

"!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF JESUS' FREAKEN MOTHER WAS THAT!" I cracked up laughing, rolling around the floor. He advanced on me with a grin similar to what mine was. My laughing subsided, I was scared now. He came even closer, and, with his fingers wiggling like worms, he tickled. I felt like I was dying. It was hard to breathe through the giggles that came out my mouth.

"P-Pl-Please S-Stop-p!" I begged him. My sides were hurting bad. I jumped up and Andy fell down to the ground. I had an awesome plan.

I rolled down to where Andy was lying down and kissed him on the lips, trying to sitract him. It worked. He melted in to the kiss, and, though reluctantly, I pulled away, cackling like a mad man, and ran to my room.

"You little shit! You tricked me!" He was pounding on the door I was leaning against, and we were both laughing like no tomorrow. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Andy stopped his laughing and pounding. Concerned, I opened the door to see what was wrong. Bad choice. Andy jumped through and tackled me to the bed, biting my neck. I giggled, and we laid down on the bed, still softly giggling and our breaths were heavy and laboured.

I turned to admire Andy. He smiled at me and softly kissed my nose, and he pulled me closer, and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N I 'm in class right now (health... blurgh. Rather be writing) and I made my friend (Faaria-loves-you-kitty) read it and she hates it because it's with two dudes, but she loves it cause it's funny and sweet. So, if I upload a lot, that's because she is practically killing me to write this story, and right now, she is demolishing my container with her chair. But anywho, sorry for the short chapter. But, I do have a plot, so no worry's. XD Ciao


	4. chap 4

A/N Okay, still in health. I'm really excited about this story, so my other ones can wait till I've finished this story. Eww, my other friend just showed me a diagram of a penis! Okay, chapter four!

Andy P.O.V

I woke with a start. I had a weird dream about short stack TV, and I remembered that we had to make a new video.

"Shaun... Shaun, wake up."

"Nhnnghhh..." His jibber jabber was cute. "What?"

"Shaun, we have to make a new short stack TV ep. Telling our fans about us and... and... yeah..." It's been a month and a half since that incident, and I still can't get over it.

"Oh... Right. Okay, lemme go have a shower and stuff and then we'll go." He gave a big yawn, then kissed me.

"Eww... Morning breath. I gagged and he laughed, setting out for the bathroom. I walked over to my side of the wardrobe and pulled out my black skinnies and my horuer "Nom Nom Nom" top.

The hardest part of my job is getting pants on. The stress! Why can't I just go around in the nuddy?

I walked over to the bed and jumped on to it, spreading arms far like eagle wings. The shower stopped, and Shaun stepped out wrapped in a towel. I jumped onto him and tackled him to the ground and his towel fell down, showing him in all his glory. (A/N My friend Faaria made me write this bit ;) she even wants them to "do" it, but that won't work. You'll still have to wait a bit!) I looked down and blushed. His eyes and face looked mortified. He turned on his heel and ran back to the bathroom after retrieving his Mario towel. I smiled; he was so cute when he was flustered.

He came back out again but this time he was wearing pants, but he was still bear chested.

"Erm... Sorry, bout that..." He muttered.

"Hey, don't worry. I liked what I saw." I winked at him and went to go get my flip camera from the spare room. I was really grateful that Shaun had gone to my stuff from my house instead of myself.

I grunted and looked through the mess on the desk. We turned the spare bedroom into a gaming room, as well as editing video's. Aha! I found it! Shaun followed me and sat down on the blue couch. I followed and sat down on his lap.

"Man you have a bony arse!" He muttered, grunting.

I laughed so hard I rolled onto my side on the couch.

"Ahh... That's better." He sighed.

I went and put the camera on the stand and made sure it got Shaun and the spot I saw about to inhabit. Yup, there's good. I walked back over to the couch and Put my arm around him with my head on his shoulder, He put his hand over mine and cleared his throat.

The camera started.

"Hello! Welcome to short stack episode... What one is this? 32! Episode 32! That's it. Anyways, all you guys are probably wondering where Bradie is. Well, Andy and I have some bad news. Bradie and the rest of his family have, ahh. Well, they were in a car accident. There were, are, ahh, no survivors. Under the circumstances, Short Stack is now no more. We have no drummer, editor and keys, and we do not want to recruit another, so, we have disbanded. Erm... On another note, uhh. Andy and I have found out that we, err... Are both gay, and we are now dating" Shaun gave a huge goofy grin, but I just kept my head down. I was still upset. "In uh... Rememberance for Bradie Gerald Webb and his family, we thought it might be a good idea to show some unseen footage of Mary Webb, Christopher Webb, David Webb and Bradie. So, uh then, this is the last ever sstv that we know of, so... Sorry. Bye."

I had tears slowly and quietly sliding down my face. I could taste them as I walked over to the camera and turned it off. I had to edit this part, but Shaun was going to do the unseen bits. I still couldn't bring myself to do it.

Shaun came over to my side and pulled my into a loving hug. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and just cried silently. He made calming noises and reassured me that he was here for me, and started rubbing circles on my back. He pulled me over to the lounge room and sat me down on the other couch.

"I'm just gonna make you some sweet honey lemon tea, Kay?"

I couldn't speak. My throat was tight and sore, so I settled with just nodding my head.

He kissed my nose and went to go make said tea.

Why did they have to die? They were meant to come back. But they didn't. Why did they have to leave me? WHY!

That did it. I stood up and pushed the couch over. I grabbed all the things in my reach and threw them at the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. I chucked papers, I chucked dirty cutlery, and I even chucked dirty plates. I started laughing hysterically. There wasn't really anything left to do, so I started laughing like a mad man.

Shaun came in with a start, his mouth dropping open as he looked at the mess.

"Andy? What's going on? What happened?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't stop laughing. Shaun ran over to me and tried to calm me down, but it didn't work, it only made it worse.

"I'll call the ambulance." He muttered, going for the phone through the mess I continued making.

I heard him dial the numbers, then a pause.

"Hello? My boyfriend has had some kind of mental breakdown. He's chucking everything in reach, and he won't stop laughing... Yes... Yep... No... 27... Davison road... Budgewoi, Sydney, new south wales... Okay, thankyou... Bye." I heard him hang up then advance towards me. I started at him, trying to punch him. I was still laughing, but I had fury all over my face. Before I could get a swing in, he grabbed my wrists and held them down on my sides. I fell to the ground.

"The ambos gonna come get you in about half an hour, kay? Do you think you could wait that long?"

I stopped laughing. I gave him a dark look, and then spat on his face. The look on his said face was so funny I just started laughing all over again, only this time, a lot worse. Shaun sighed and pulled me along to our bedroom. He laid me down and tied me up with rope that was lying around. I couldn't move, but I was still laughing. I started yelling at him. Swearing in English and other languages I know.

After half an hour, the doorbell rang. Shaun got up from where he was next to me and opened the door.

"He's just down here." I heard him lead the ambos down to where I was held captive. I was still laughing but I had lost my voice.

I started to imagining things, and stopped paying attention to what was going on. I didn't even realise that they had gotten me out of the ropes. I snapped out of it as they carried me out into the hallway. The last thing I saw was Shaun's sad face before they carried me into the van, laughter, madness and all.

A/N Okay! Chap 4 done! My friend Faaria (again) forced her sister to read my story, she read a bit of chapter one and got half way and was like "What the hell?" and Faaria was like "What? They're gay" really really loud. Everyone one heard, and then there was this awkward silence, then I started laughing my head off and so did everyone else lol.


	5. Chap 5

A/N Okay, chapter 5! You guys are probably wondering "OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO ANDY!" all shall be revealed... I really have no clue... lol XD... But, anywho... chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, don't own. But, If I did. I would have Shaun all year long. Maybe even longer ;) *wink wink*

Shaun P.O.V

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was tired and the florescent lights were hurting my see balls. The doctors said that he had an emotional breakdown, and he had to calm down. But, being Andy, they couldn't get him to, so they had to give him pills. There was knock out pills, sleeping pills, panadol, and even calming pills. He had, thank god, stopped his mad laughter when we were halfway to our destination. But, I don't know which was better. His maniac laughing or his mutterings. He had claimed that he saw a giant talking green jelly bean standing with the tellie tubbies. He looked at me and said "Why, hello pooh bear" with a huge grin on his face. That's when I knew. He was loopy.

"Mr. Diviney?" Asked a pretty nurse.

"Uhh... Yeah?"

"Mr. Clemmensen has now woken up. You can visit him, but you will have to be careful not to trigger the emotions again. We've finally gotten him to calm down." Smiled Nurse Pretty.

"Okay." I got up and followed her to Andy's room. He was sitting up watching "The Simpsons" while eating gummie bears.

"Hey Shaun! Want a gummie bear?" Okay, so far he was normal. I obliged, sitting down next to him on the bed. He leaned over and kissed my lips and I hugged him back.

"How you feeling?" I asked him carefully.

"Oh. Just peachy. Look Shaun, it's our favourite!" He pointed to the screen and it showed "The Simpsons Halloween". I smiled. We both loved this type of Simpsons episode. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder and he leaned into me with a happy sigh.

After about an hour of this, Andy fell asleep.

I carefully got out from under him and went to go find a doctor. I found a few, but no one knew about Andy so far.

I spotted another doctor. "Uhh... Sir? Do you know about Andrew Clemmensen?"

"Why yes I do, what can I do for you?" He asked. I just hoped he knew Andy from today, and not just because he's famous.

"Erm... Could you please tell me when I can take him home?"

"Ahh. We have to run a few more tests, but you should be able to take him home by noon tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks Doctor."

"No problem." Okay. I have about 15 hours till I have to get him. Sighing, I walked out of the hospital. I quickly got into my car and drove to the DVD store and bought him some movies. Hop, Arthur, batman, and some Pokémon episodes. Checking what I had, I went up to buy them. I was gonna spoil Andy rotten.

15 hours later, I was driving back to the hospital. I had spent about 3 hours last night getting ready, so I had about 10 hours sleep. Pretty good if you ask me. I drove into the visitors car park and started my way up to Andy's room. I walked in to see him sleeping on his face with his butt in the air. Nurses were looking and laughing their asses off. I couldn't blame them, so I joined them. I walked over and started shaking Andy, trying to get him to wake up.

"Nhnnghhh... Hey Shaun. What's da matter?" He was still groggy with sleep. He was so cute.

"Come on Andy, pooh bear's here to take you home." I just had to. I couldn't resist.

"What?"

"You called me pooh bear in the ambulance."

Andy just blinked. And again. Three times more. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh I so rule!" I thought Andy was going to die the way he's going now.

When his laughter died down, he pulled me into a hug. "I love you Shaun."

"I love you too mate, now come one. Let's make like hockey players and get the puck outta here."

He laughed and got dressed. "Good idea."

Andy was in the shower. I was playing the wii. Super Smash Bro's was the best. Andy came out and looked at me funny. I was dancing around like a flamboyant homo. Heh. Get it? I was dancing because I had finally beat the game. For the third time.

"What are you doing? What species are you?"

"What? I beat the game again."

"Yeah, erm... The key word here is "again". As in, you've done it before. So it shouldn't be an amazing feat." Ha walked over to the bed at laid down on it, then started rolling around.

"Now what are you doing?" I had to ask.

"Wetting the bed. I am awesome!" I had to admit, that was kind of funny. So, I cracked up.

"Andy, get dressed. I'm taking you to see a movie." I managed to get out after we finished practically peeing ourselves.

"Ooh! Goody!" He jumped up and pulled on his black skinnies. He pretty much failed on that, since he fell flat on his face.

There was a long silence, then, "Ow".

He got up and rubbed the abused spot on his nose. "That hurt." He pouted.

"Okay, c'mon, get ready. We're leaving in about..." I looked at my watch "15 minutes. Do what you need to do, and meet me in the car"

"Mmmkay." He said distracted.

Okay. 15 minutes later, and we were driving to the mall.

"Okay, what movie do you want to see?" I asked him. See, I told you I was spoiling him rotten.

"OH OH OH! Harry Potter!"

"What? The new one? Okay." Well, at least that part was out of the way.

It took 10 minutes to get there, and 15 to get our popcorn, tickets and drinks. The movie was quite good, but, of course, not as good as the book, which I had read about one-million times before. I mean, come on. (A/N Spoiler alert *though, it's not spoiler if seen trailer*) Voldemort doesn't even fall down the bridge with Harry. Oh, and the highlight, Andy and I chucked, or tried to chuck, popcorn at the screen when (A/N another one) Hermione and Ron sucked face. That sucked. I think Draco and Hermione do better.

"Hey Shaun? What would you do if you were Harry Potter?"

A/N YAY! Okay, I figured out who's gonna die in the end. *Drumroll* THEY BOTH DO! But, i'll try to make it as sad and romantic as I can. And for all you people who don't want them to die, there is a thing called alternate endings! So yeah, they both die, and they both live... Ain't I smart? Heh heh heh.


	6. Chap 6

A/N Okay. Chapter 6. Wow. I have never, ever been this excited to write a story. I have no idea why it's this one either. Oh, and, I'm thinking of changing the name of the story. Should it be "I will. I will. I will" because Shaun is gonna try to fix Andy. Or maybe even "We all know" Because I could change the lyrics to "Andy were going steady" Instead of "Sandy". Or maybe even a diff song. You guys decide, and review or private message to tell me what you think. I you're gonna suggest one, it has to be an SS song, Kay? Peace.

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada. Ya'll know the drill.

Andy P.O.V

It's been two months. It's been hard, but I've made it. I get nightmares and time zones where I just go catatonic. Sometimes I can't eat. I had expected Shaun to have gone a long time ago, but now he's been sticking by me, and he even has a job! I wanted to get one too, but Shaun Put his foot down. "No Andy! What if you have another episode? What if you have a breakdown? Look. You're better off at home. I love you, and I know what you're going through, but please. Just... Just wait. Give it a year, and then you can get a job. Promise." I understand. It's hard for him. But I couldn't help it. I've doing drugs. In fact, right at this very moment, I was smoking a bong. (A/N Okay guys, right now, I have no internet, so I can't really go into it much. And, I don't know much about drugs, so if I get anything wrong, so sorry!"

I heard keys in the door knob. I gasped, chocking on the smoke, and quickly shoved the stuff down into the loose floorboard.

"Andy? Andy? You home?" I heard Shaun yell.

"In here." I yelled in a weird, sing song voice. While he was walking down the hall, I quickly shoved some 5 gum in my mouth, hoping it would quickly disguise the smell.

I sat in the middle of the bed with my legs crossed like we did in primary school.

"Hey Andy. What's going on?"

I am so hungry. "I am so hungry." I sniffed, smelling something yum. Still sniffing, I walked down into the kitchen to see what the smell was. I looked in the fridge. Mm Chicken!

"Andy, eat a sandwich or something, that's for dinner." Laughed Shaun, following me in. I snarled. I was hungry, and I wanted chicken!

Shaun wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me away from the fridge.

"Andy. You can have some for dinner. Kay? Now, If you're hungry, have a snack. Dinner won't be long. It will be about half an hour." Yum.

"Kay." I agreed with him. I turned and started walking over to the game room, but ended up walking into the wall. Ouch. I glared at the wall and started yelling mean things about its mother to it. I went so far that I ended up kicking it.

"Andy? What are you doing?" By this point, Shaun would be needing new undies and pants, cause I think he peed his pants three times over from laughter.

I stopped and looked down to where my foot was about to make contact with the wall again. I saw some marks of my foot. I even saw some small cracks. I sat down and just stared at it. I don't know why it was so fascinating, but it apparently was.

Shaun just stood there. "I really need to sleep some more." I heard him mumble before he went to go make dinner. I, on the other hand, restarted my trek to the game room.

I went over to the wii and put in guitar hero. Looking over all the song we unlocked which was all of them. Choosing my personal favourite, I clicked on "I'm not okay (I promise)" by "My Chemical Romance".

Yes! High score! I screamed while jumping around the room for no apparent reason, and Shaun came running in.

"Andy! Are you alright?"

I stopped and blinked, then gave him a sheepish smile. Whoops. "Whoops."

"Yeah... Okay... I'm just gonna go continue dinner." Said Shaun slowly. He seemed... Afraid... In a way. I don't blame him.

Dinner was yum. It was roast chicken with roast veggies. I burped and stood up from the table, taking my dishes and rinsing them before putting them into the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna go bed now, Kay?" I managed to get out between yawns.

"Okay. I'll come soon. Just gotta do some work. Night. Love you." He sounded tired. I was about to suggest me working, but I knew that would be a bad idea.

I walked over to where he was slowly eating and kissed his forehead. "Love you too." I said softly.

I laid down on the bed after putting on my p.j's for the night. Sighing, I slowly drifted off to sleep, preparing myself for nightmares.

I woke up to Shaun's face right in mine. I had look cross eyed just to look into his eyes.

I blinked a few times just to figure out what was going on. When I did, I yelled in fright, scarring Shaun in the process.

"What was that for?" He yelled while holding his head. I guess he must have fell on it when he fell off the bed.

"You were freaking me out! I mean... Who does that!" Yeah. He freaked me out alright. I think I might have even crapped my pants. (A/N Please tell me you guys are smart enough to not believe that.) Really. Who does that?

'Well... I... Uhh... You're gonna think this is really weird... But... I was watching you sleep." Shaun looked sheepish.

I smiled. "Naww... Sweet." I'm all mushy romantic... But that was kinda sweet... In a creepy kind of way.

Shaun smiled, relived. "Wow. Scary. Thought you were gonna go ape shit on my ass. I am so messed up" He laughed, shaking his head. "Okay. I'm off to work. Love you, bye." He kissed my lips and walked out of the room.

"Bye!" I yelled after him before going to the loose floorboard.

Six hours later, and I was stoned. And I mean stoned. So stoned I resembled a stone. So stoned I didn't even notice the door opened, which was a big mistake on my part. I was so stoned, I didn't even hear Shaun yell out my name, which was the second mistake I made.

Shaun walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw me.

"Andy! What the fuck do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill yourself or something? Do you really think this is making it all better? No Andy! It is not! It's making things worse. Give me everything. NOW!" He was furious. "Wait... No... GET OUT! I'll get it all myself. I don't you when you're like this." He pointed to the door and I walked out. "Fucking hell." I heard him mutter. Hm... Food time.

A/N Okay? Bad? Let me know in the reviews. Oh, and how did I do in the bits when Andy got high?


	7. Chap 7

A/N Okay! We have really gotten far with this story. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you guys make my day. Sorry guys, but I am really running out of Ideas, so these last few are, well, the last. BUT! Aha, the big but. But, I will post a new story which is just the alternate ending! The tragedy endings should be maybe two or three more chapters, and the alternate should be one or two. Loves! Oh, and I know that I've been doing p.o.v in turns, but... It really does need to be Andy this time.

Disclaimer: Do I look like their manager? Wait... you guys don't know what I look like. It's a no, Kay?

Andy P.O.V

After I went back to normal, Shaun gave me a talk. Claiming about how bad drugs and shit. During that long, so very long period, I snapped. The crazy part of my mind had managed to unlock itself, and now it was wild. And guess what? It didn't like Shaun.

"DRUGS ARE NO GOOD! I know you are probably wondering when I'm gonna shut up, but that is only gonna be when you can finally listen to me. Are we clear? No mo-"Andrew cut him off, snarling.

"Look asshole. Andy's gone. The Andy you know and love is outta here. And guess whose back? Andrew. That's right. I'm in charge now." (A/N Okay, when I say I... I mean Andy, when I say Andrew, that's when I'm in the crazy Andy's mind.) I didn't expect Shaun to get scared by that, but now he was cowering behind the couch, shaking with fear. Andrew must be really scary. "And guess what? We're gonna have some fun." Andrew giggled, but not the little cute giggle that I normally do, but a scary, psycho maniac, crazy serial killer giggle. "Now, you stay here, and I'm gonna go get a toy for us to play with. I don't like you now, but I think were gonna be best friends." Andrew giggled again. I didn't like it when he giggled. Andrew walked into the kitchen and looked in the drawers for a knife. He found one and took it into the lounge room.

Andrew was frustrated; Shaun wasn't in the room, hiding where he was. I begged for him to have gone out of the house. Andrew heard these thoughts. "Hmm... Looks like we have to have a talk Andy." Andrew walked into the bathroom where the mirror was. He smiled at me.

"Okay. You might not like what's gonna happen, but it's to help you. I care about you. I'm the better you. With me taking over, you can be better. I'm gonna ignore what you'll be thinking now, cause I need extra concentration." He winked, and walked back out of the room. Andrew sniffed the air. "I smell him." He snarled. Andrew jumped into the game room. Please Shaun, don't be there. Just let him have smelt Shaun's sock or something.

He didn't. He really did smell Shaun. He was hiding in the wardrobe we had in there. Shaun was crouching down, and he was barely breathing. When Andrew opened the door, Shaun yelped. Snarling, Andrew pulled him out by the arm, nearly ripping it out of its socket. Shaun screamed in pain.

I didn't like this. I didn't like it one bit. Andrew wasn't just torturing Shaun, he was torturing me.

"What to do first? First I think I'll mark you as mine." Andrew gave a wicked grin, then lifted up Shaun's Pokémon shirt he was wearing. Andrew pointed the sharp blade at his skin.

"No Andy. Please!" Shaun screamed. He had tears going down his face, and he was shaking with fear and sobs. I wanted to help him. I really did. But that's the thing. I couldn't.

"Now now. What did I tell you? Andy's gone mate, and now I'm here. I'm not as loving as Andy, which was his first mistake. And yours was living. I'm here to fix that. Remember... Address me as Andrew." Andrew slowly and carefully dug the point of the knife into Shaun's side, and then made a quick slash. "You have nine more warnings. Use them wisely." Shaun was moving and screaming like crazy, but after hearing this, he shut up and stopped moving.

I groaned inwardly. How long was this going to last? Andrew wrote on his stomach with the knife.

"'You will obey'. Now, that's a good scar, don't you think? It'll make you remember who the boss is." Shaun may have stop bawling and moving, but this just started the whimpering. "Hmm... This is fun, but not fun enough." Andrew jumped on Shaun and used the knife to rip off Shaun's top. "Having fun now?" Andrew took off all of Shaun's clothes, including the underwear and socks. I wish I could look away, but I couldn't.

Andrew tortured him. Making small nicks in every part of his skin. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I yelled. I don't know how, but I managed. "Stop it now!" I had control. I was myself. I looked at Shaun. I don't mean just look at him on the outside, I mean I really looked. He was scared. No, he was beyond scared. He was shaking with fear. But, there was also concern in his eyes. He was concerned for me. I started crying. Shaun waited a bit. He wasn't sure whether I was just playing or not. After a moment of this, he cautiously put his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I grabbed onto him for dear life.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry." I kept muttering apologies over and over again. Shaun kept muttering "It's alright. It's alright" over and over again. It was then that I knew. He loved me. Shaun loved me. He loved me so much he's sticking by me after all of this. He's told me he loved me so many times before, and I knew he meant it, but now... I knew how deep his love was.

_No Andy. You shouldn't be thinking like that. Here. Let me help you._

A/N Oooooohhhh. Ominous. Hope you like it. Two more chapters, not including alternates.

Remember... REVIEW! Or i'll get crazy Andrew to kill you


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay, Shaun dies in this one!

Sorry for the short Chapter...

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet... damn

Shaun P.O.V

There was something wrong with Andy. He was insane. But, thank god, he was fine at the moment. I felt like this was going to happen again, but I hope it doesn't. I wanted to go have a shower and get dressed, but right now, I didn't trust Andy. Andrew might come back, and I couldn't let that happen.

I was rubbing up and down his arm and comforted Andy who was grabbing on to me with his arm buried into the crook of my neck. His tears were flowing down my back and chest. He was afraid, I could tell.

I couldn't bear to see Andy like this. It hurt me. It scared me more than what Andrew was doing.

While I was thinking these thoughts, Andy's shaking stopped.

"Andy?" I whispered. Maybe he fell asleep.

"I told you. Andy's gone." Shit.

I got up and shoved Andrew off of me, running from the room still in the nuddy. I ran out of the house. I didn't really care who saw me. At the moment, it was life or death. Naturally, I chose life. I ran down the street and turned the corner. I hoped I could last until Andy's house. Maybe Andy could snap back while I was in there. (A/N I have a weird friend. She was taking a video –we're in food tech- for some reason, and she was showing a penis to the camera? She's messed up.)

I t took me thirty minutes, and I was nearly dead. Andrew was catching up and I was out of breath. I had neither pockets nor keys so I had to break open a window. I jumped in as quickly as I could and ran to Christopher's room and hid in amongst the toys. I waited for half an hour. I sighed quietly and fell asleep. If I was going to die like this, I would die sleeping.

Something sharp was cutting my side. When I opened my eyes, I only saw black. It took me a moment to realise that I was blindfolded and hanging upside down from the fan in the kitchen. I felt all the blood rush to my head and I tried to pull off the blindfold, but my arms were tied.

"Now. Be a good boy, and I'll let you go. I'm not very happy with your poor behaviour." He sounded like my mum when I did something bad.

"Okay. Now. I'm going to untie you, and I'll give you a 5 minute head start, and you can go hide. 'Cause we're gonna play my favourite game. Hide and Seek. Get ready!" Andrew cut me down and I fell on to the floor. Ouch.

I took no time to look at my injuries; I just ran to Bradie's room and ran to the phone. I hated waiting. I dialled triple zero and waited with impatience.

I heard the operator. "Please! I need the police!" I told her all my information and the police said they'll come in about 10 minutes. Not quick enough if you ask me.

I figured I had about 3 more minutes to run. There wasn't really anywhere to run, so I just ran to Andy's room, got under the bed, and waited. The three minutes passed, and I was nearly shitting myself with fear. I held my breath after hearing footsteps. I knew he would find me quickly, but I just hoped it could wait till the police came.

The footsteps came and passed. Over and over again. He was toying with me. I was his game. His shiny new toy. There were times when the footsteps came right to the bed and waited for half a minute. He knew I was under here. Just as Andrew turned to walk back out of the room, the front door was knocked down. Stumbling, I quickly got out of my hiding spot and ran out of the room, pushing Andrew to the floor.

I got as far as the lounge room, about two metres away from the policemen.

"Look out!" One of them yelled at me. I turned to look behind me. I saw the same knife Andrew had been holding advancing towards me, fast. There wasn't time to dodge it. The knife entered my chest, right in front of the heart. Time slowed down. Flashes of my time with Andy raced past my mind.

My favourite times. Like when Andy and I were having ice cream and we ending up wearing it. Like when we had our first time with each other. Like when we went camping together. Times like that.

At first, it didn't hurt. But, as I fell to the floor, white hot pain seared through me, making me temporarily blind. There was noises going around me but I paid no attention to them. My vision cleared, and I saw Andy kneeling down, whispering my name.

"I... L-L-Love y-ou. Don't... For-get that. Ever. I for-gi-ve y-you." I couldn't let him live like he was the one who really killed me. Though it may be true, I couldn't let that happen.

"Shaun! Please! Oh god no! What have I done? Please Shaun. You need to stay alive! You need to live. I love you. You can't just leave me! Not like everyone else! Please!" His sweet voice yelling at me was the least thing I heard. It was enough to make me smile.

"Please..." A whisper, then... I was gone.

A/N okay. I nearly cried, and I was the one who was writing it! But, it wasn't enough. What did you guys think? Remember... review...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Last chapter! I know there'll be more, but those will just be the lyrics to the song.

Hope you like. 8tear* it's coming to an end :(

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE! Btw... I'm listening to ladies and gents by short stack sped up... mwuahahahahahaha lol. I love it when they say oh oh oh oh.

Andy P.O.V

I've flipped. I have gone completely crazy. There's no turning back. The police dragged me out of the house roughly. I couldn't blame them. Right now, I was wearing my best suit, my best shoes, and I was standing in front of the court. There was a long trial, debating whether or not I go to jail. It was either and asylum, or the dog house. I pleaded crazy, but they wouldn't believe me. So, unintentionally, I went insane. Again. I was Andrew again, and I didn't like it.

'Okay bitches! You made another mistake! Mistakes mistakes mistakes. It makes the world go round. But, what if I don't want it to be round?" Andrew wasn't making sense by now. "Look at all of this. Couldn't the police say anything unusual about that situation? Andy wasn't himself, was he? No. He was me." Andrew's lecture was cut short by the banging of the hammer thing that the judge holds.

"Silence! The man is obviously crazy. Send him to the asylum." Andrew left, and I whooped for joy. I was taken away, and given drugs to knock me out.

I woke up twelve hours later to a sick, disgusting smell. It smelt like antiseptic, and the doctors. I groaned and tried to move my arms, but I couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white jacket with the sleeves stitched over the shoulders so my arms wouldn't move. A straight jacket. I got up and walked around. I was in a cold, dark cell. It was all white with concrete walls. There was a bed, a toilet, a table and chair and a small, bared window way out of my reach.

I heard some banging then groaning behind me. Turning, I saw the big metal door open and two white figures walked through.

"Ahh. Mr Clemmensen, you're up. We'll run a few tests, and then we'll take off that jacket. But, you'll have to wait for six hours. If you could walk over here please." The male said. It looked like he wanted to speak, but I won't. I won't at all. All the female did was smile sweetly at me.

Six promised hours later, I was back inside my cell, wearing some grey sweatpants and a loose, baby blue polo shirt. At least the straight jacket was off. I was tired. I had to under injections, piss samples, shit samples, saliva samples, fitness tests, reading tests and all that other mumbo jumbo. I guess they just wanted to know if I was on drugs or something. Well, I wasn't. They had worn off before I turned to Andrew.

I was scarred. Scarred for life. What I did to Shaun was... There were no words for what I had done. It was beyond bad. I missed him. Nothing could fix that. I sighed and got up, walking over to the "bed" if it could be called that. It was a rough, hard mattress with an itch blanket. No pillow. Not that I blame them. Lying down, I bang my head against the wall. Maybe I could knock myself out to avoid the nightmares and guilt.

The banging worked. I woke up to screams from down the hall. I sighed. I guess I better get used to it.

Two months had passed and I've been getting worse. Like right now. Right now I was sitting in front of a wall. Nothing out of the ordinary, you say? Well. Not only am sitting in front of it, I'm also talking to it.

"How was your day? Fine? Okay... Good... How was mine? Oh, thanks for asking. Well, today I was playing with the toilet, but then he stopped working, so I yelled at it. I kicked it, banged it, and even yelled at it. But the water wouldn't come back. Then, some lovely people in white coats came and took out the toilet. I started crying, but then they came back with a new one. They started banging it, and I tried to stop them. It's not nice to hurts things you don't know. But then this toilet had water in it, so now were best buds! Oh... Don't worry Mister Wall. I still love you." I got up and hugged the wall, and kissed it.

Four months later.

Loopy

Insane

Crazy

Off my rocker

Wacko

Wacky

Loony

Mad

Bonkers

Daft

Cooky

Six months later.

It's been a year.

I'm crazy.

I'm not myself.

I was fed up. I couldn't take it anymore.

I backed away from the wall, and walked into the other one behind me. I stared at the wall in front of me. I glared at it. I got ready, and then started running towards it as fast as I could. Before hitting it, I bowed my head low. I ran even faster. My head collided with the wall, and I saw stars. It hurt so much.

I was rolling around on the floor. When I stopped, I put my hand to my head and brought it back. My hand was covered in red. I smiled. The pain was making me smile. The blood was making me smile. The thought of being with Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney, defender of all things was making me smile. I was slowly losing consciousness.

I heard the door open and footsteps rush towards me. Doctors and scientists came to me and shook me and examined me. I stopped them.

'Stop." I croaked out barely. "Can't you see I'm happy? I don't want to live. It's better off this way. I'll be with who I love. Just leave me. Make sure I get buried next to Shaun's grave." I whispered. I saw black, and I fell into a sleep which I would never awaken from.

I love you Shaun.

A/N Okay... I may be a sissy, but yeah, I'm crying! Well, sort-a. I feel like I'm gonna...

Well... I hope you guys like it! Next chappie will be lyrics to Sweet December. I'll post the alternates when I can. XD **arrivederci**


	10. lyrics!

I'm coming home I'm coming

I'm coming home I'm coming

(Verse)

So wrap your arms around me darling

Just so you know I'm coming down around you darling

We've never looked this beautiful

In full, I'll be your sweet December

(Oh Oh Uh Oh Oh)

I don't need you when I've got my pride

(oh oh Uh oh oh)

So can't you see?

Everything you are belongs to me hey!

(Chorus)

The city lights were fading

I saw her on the pavement

Dressed in black and writing wrongs

The station played our favourite song

She said

I don't think i remember

A taste as sweet as this December

And I know

I'm coming home I'm coming home

(Verse)

So wrap your arms around me

I'm coming home I'm coming home

To be your sweet December

(Oh oh Uh oh oh)

So can't you see everything you are belongs to me hey!

(Chorus)

The city lights were fading

I saw her on the pavement

Dressed in black and writing wrongs

The station played our favourite song

She said

I don't think I remember

A taste as sweet as this December

And I know I'm coming home I'm coming home

Yeah

Da da da da da

(All)

The city lights were fading

I saw her on the pavement

'Dressed in black and writing wrongs

The station played our favourite song

She said

I don't think I remember

A taste as sweet as this December

And I know I'm coming home I'm coming home (long)

(I'm coming home I'm coming x all)

I'll be your sweet December

(Arms around me darling)

I'll be your sweet December

(Arms around me darling)

I'll be your sweet December.


End file.
